


How Blue Is Blue?

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes a change and Jim takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Blue Is Blue?

Thanks to Double R for the great beta work and thanks to my list sibs for the plot bunnies. 

* * *

Jim Ellison walked into the loft one Thursday evening, content and happy. He had just gotten a raise at work and he had caught some son-of-a-bitch who tried to rob a bank. All and all, it had been a good day. 

Jim sauntered through the door, tossed his keys in the basket and immediately opened his senses to locate his roomie. Target found. Blair was in his room and the sounds that reached Jim's ears made him smile. The skritches and scratches meant that he was writing. The fact that Blair's heart rate and respiration were normal meant he was healthy. The merry humming meant he was happy. Jim grinned. God, he loved that guy, really loved him. Blair in the loft had come to mean home and companionship and friendship. Jim was content and happy. 

Other things made Jim feel even more peaceful. The table was set for dinner for two. The chicken, rice and broccoli casserole (with cheese sauce!) smelled wonderful. Tonight, all was right in Jim Ellison's little corner of the world. 

That is, until Blair answered Jim's 'hello' call by coming to the door and opening it, smiling sunnily and calling, "Hi, Jim! Hungry?" 

Jim had opened the oven door and was relishing the savory smells when he looked up from his perusal of the above-mentioned dinner and the words died on his lips. The smile fell from his face. His mouth fell open and he held his breath. "Oh, fuck," were the first words out of his mouth when he actually managed to speak. 

Blair was spurned into action. He crossed the space between them and said excitedly, "What? What happened? Jim, are you okay?" 

Jim stared. Really stared. He never moved, but remained bent over the open oven. He did, however, repeat, "Oh, fuck," 

Blair moved close to his roomie/partner/bestbud and with a steadying hand on Jim's arm, he said, "Gosh, Jim. Talk to me, man. What's wrong?" 

Jim swallowed and his mouth opened. He moved his lips wordlessly. He tried to make speaking sounds but nothing came forth. 

"Shit, Jim. Come on. Let's sit down. You've got to calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Blair begged, "Please, Jim. You're scaring me." 

Jim allowed himself to be led into the living room, and when the back of his knees touched the sofa, he collapsed clumsily. Blair scooted next to him, tucking his feet under his butt. He put a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder and his fingers gently massaged the firm flesh. 

"Come on, man. Talk to me," Blair asked quietly. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Blair?" Jim said in a husky whisper. 

"Yes? What? I'm here. Are your senses acting up?" 

"What?" 

"What 'what'? Geez, Jim, you've got to help me here. Talk to me," Blair cajoled. "I'm worried." 

"Why?" 

"Shit," Blair mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit!" Blair shouted and rose, standing on the sofa cushion. "Oh, shit! I forgot! Oh man, I'm so sorry. I should have called and warned you!" Blair bounced on his feet and Jim's eyes stared at him intently as he bounced up and down on the sofa cushion. 

"Gone!" Jim growled out. 

Blair fell to his knees and sat back on his heels. "Yes, it's gone. I'm sorry. I didn't even think you'd notice. It was just such a pain. Always getting tangled and then there's the endless washing and crme rinsing." Blair grinned and ran a hand through the short riot of curls that now adorned his head. "It took me less than five minutes to take a shower when I got home. I love it." 

Jim's gaze never wavered from Blair's face and he blurted out, "Blue." 

Blair shook his head and smirked. "Gosh, Jim, I didn't think you'd be so sad. You're blue. I'm really sorry." 

Jim shook his head. "No." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "What? Jim, speak English. You've lost me here, man." 

Jim reached out a hand and with one finger he traced Blair's hairline starting at the middle of his forehead, across and down his temple, around his ear, down his jaw, around his chin, and up the other side, ending up right where he started. 

Blair sat perfectly still, understanding the Sentinel's need to explore and understand this change in his Guide. 

Jim pulled his hand away and licked his lips. "So blue." 

Blair was stunned at the gentle touch of his roomie. Yes, he knew Jim was capable of tenderness. He had seen his partner rescue babies and old people and kids with infinite care. He had seen him comfort many a distraught victim with soft words and gentle pats. But this was different. Usually, Jim's hands patted Blair's face or ruffled his hair like any big brother would do to his beloved younger sibling. But this touch was definitely different. Jim's finger had barely skimmed the surface of his face and yet it felt almost like a lover's caress. 

Blair smiled and nodded encouragingly. "What is it?" he asked quietly. 

Jim swallowed again and this time his hand pressed against the side of Blair's head. "Your eyes are so blue," he said hoarsely. 

Blair laughed merrily. "Good observation, Detective. I've always had blue eyes. Pretty much all of my life," he said teasingly. 

Jim's hand petted the short hair and when he opened his fingers and raked them through the curls, he sighed contentedly and finally found his voice. "Without the long hair, your eyes look so much bluer. They're beautiful, Blair, really beautiful." Jim blushed hotly and he pulled his hand away quickly. 

Blair was quicker, though. He grabbed Jim's hand and said, "No!" He sighed softly and smiled shyly. "No, Jim, don't stop. Please?" 

Jim moved just a few inches closer and once again his hand explored the shorn locks. "I like it." 

"Cool," Blair said, and he moved just a few inches closer so that his knees were pressed against Jim's thigh. He sat perfectly still and soon both of Jim's hands were rubbing over his head. The feeling was wonderful and Blair closed his eyes and savored the hands caressing him. 

"Blair, please." 

"What?" 

"Open your eyes and look at me." 

Blair did as requested. Jim nodded. "Now they're almost black. The blue is just around the edges. I never noticed how expressive your eyes were before. Like now. The way you're looking at me makes me feel..." Jim stopped and Blair was surprised when he blushed again. 

"Makes you feel how?" 

"Shit," he muttered. 

"Tell me." 

"Loved?" 

Now Blair blushed. "It's not a question, Jim. You're a Sentinel. You can smell it." 

Jim grinned and said, "Yeah, I can smell it. I can see it too. And I don't need Sentinel vision, Blair." 

Blair turned red to his roots and he dropped his hands to his lap, vainly trying to cover his erection. 

"Don't. Please, Chief. I... ah, I feel the same way." 

Blair's mouth fell open and his eyes dropped to his partner's lap. "Oh." 

Jim laughed deeply and said, "Is that all you have to say?" 

"Kiss me?" 

Jim moved quickly. He clamped a hand under each of Blair's armpits and yanked him into his lap in one swift motion. When Blair straddled Jim's body and settled his crotch against Jim's, he chuckled and with his hands on Blair's backside, pressed their bodies together. 

Blair's arms wound around Jim's neck and he slowly (too slowly! Jim thought) leaned closer and closer and closer until Jim slid his hands up Blair's body to the back of his head and pressed their lips together. 

Their first kiss was gentle and slow. They savored the touch of skin against skin, not hurrying, testing the pressure that the other liked and making small sounds of satisfaction. Jim flicked his tongue against Blair's upper lip and pulled it back into his mouth quickly, tasting the new flavor of his mate. Barely a breath later, his tongue licked the surface of Blair's bottom lip and then he took the lip between his teeth and lightly ran his tongue on the moist skin. 

Blair sat very still and tried to remember to breathe. He wanted Jim to explore forever so he struggled to control the arousal that flamed through his body. He almost came when Jim sucked on his lower lip and when Jim's tongue tickled the inside of it, he let out a small groan and opened his mouth invitingly. 

Jim was very meticulous when his tongue explored the entire inside of Blair's mouth. He tasted the roof and its little ridges, the underside of his tongue, the inside of his cheek, and the surface of his teeth. It was a long while before Jim was satisfied that he had done a complete inspection of Blair's tantalizing mouth and by the time he was finished, Blair was a shaking, sweaty lapful of blue-eyed, turned-on, hot and bothered Guide. 

Jim grinned at his new lover and said smartly, "Liked that, huh?" 

Blair nodded mutely and the look on his face made Jim laugh even louder. 

"You want to go up to my room and continue in this little exploration, Chief?" 

Blair nodded mutely yet again and Jim laughed too. "Are you going to say anything, Blair?" 

Blair licked his lips and huffed out his breath. "Yes," he said, Sentinel-soft. "I love you, Jim Ellison." 

Jim looked deep into those blue eyes that he loved so much and he replied, "Me, too, Chief. I love you, very much." 

"Wow." 

Jim smiled. "Promise me something." 

"Anything." 

"When I make you come, I want you to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I want to see exactly what it looks like when you come just for me, and only for me. Okay, Blair?" 

"Yes," Blair said unsteadily. "Only for you, Jim." 

Jim nodded and grinned. "Let's go and explore. It will be wonderful, Chief. After all, expeditions are right up your alley. And I think you'll enjoy playing with the head of the expedition." 

Blair laughed deeply and soon the two lovers were happily exploring the hidden nooks and crannies of the previously uncharted territories. 

* * *

End How Blue Is Blue? by LilyK: chakbalam@netscape.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
